1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-cylinder engine, and more particularly to a multi-cylinder engine for improving a vibration characteristic and for reducing fuel consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the firing order of a six-cylinder engine is a first cylinder, a second cylinder, a third cylinder, a fourth cylinder, a fifth cylinder, and a sixth cylinder, and the respective intervals of firing is 120 degrees of crankshaft rotation angle.
When a cylinder de-activation mode is operated, three cylinders sequentially perform power strokes.
However, when the three cylinders are operating, an unpleasant vibration that is unacceptable in a high-class vehicle is generated. Further, when the engine is in the cylinder de-activation mode, the power of the engine is low and the fuel consumption is relatively high.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.